Birth of the Templars
by Darth Snowfist
Summary: What would happen if a third party came into the war? Watch as new paths are taken, choices changed and a new destiny for all.  a Darth Malgus/Eleena Daru romance.  Will be rated T for now but may go to M if i can write a lemon or find someone who can.
1. Pain and Chess

Yo! This will be my first story so be harsh but not too harsh, (your complaints help me write better :D)

currently looking for a beta to help me with this (my grammar sucks)

Disclaimer: I do not own swtor or anything in it, though all OCs are of my sick little creation

* * *

><p>Birth of the Templars<p>

Location...Linston Spaceport

She reached up a hand to touch his cheek. "What is wrong, my love?" She asked. Malgus replied with a pained and emotion filled voice "That I love you is what is wrong,

Eleena." and with a quick thrust, Malgus stabbed his saber into his lovers chest, into her beating heart. As he withdrew his lightsaber, Malgus's tears grew, and his lovers

body fell upon his own. He took hold of her and with a voice full of pain, sadness, and anger he screamed to the heavens the sound of the voice more beast then man.

Location...Unknown

A dark figure stood over a freshly made grave and on the head stone the name Eleena Daru stood out clearly. "Eleena, my love, I'm so sorry." the clouds heavy, black, and

crying, hovered in the sky soaking the being born as Veradun now known as Darth Malgus. Malgus looked at the grave he had dug with nothing more then his bare hands,

the same hands that had also slain the one the grave was dug for.

He knew that what he had done was right, for though he was a Darth that only gave you more power then the rest, nothing more, and power was always sought out by

other sith, even other Darths. He had his enemies both in the republic and the Empire, and he knew that if either of them found out just exactly how close him and Eleena

were, well he knew that the republic was just as bad as the empire behind closed doors, and he knew what the empire would have done to her. But, he loved her, not

love powered by lust as was with most sith, but true pure love. Malgus had put the monstrous cold hearted act on before her when she brought up the idea of having

more, he actually wanted the same, he wanted it since he first caught sight of her, but he knew that you just don't quit being a sith, especially a Darth that was asking for

trouble not just from a lord or two but the entire dark council. Darths knew to much of the inner workings of the empire just one of them could change the control of entire

planets should they join the republic, so any rouge Darths were taken out as soon as they became a threat.

Though Malgus still had dreams of what it would be like to have a real life with Eleena, disbight that his common sense said other wise. He dreamed of a home, away from

the war, where he and his pregnant Eleena sat outside and watched as their eldest son played with his sister, with no care or worry in the world, and he was happy with

everything. Then however it would change from a paradise to a nightmare, for then republic soldiers would shoot his son who's face had been warped by the powers of

the darkside, his hand just above his lightsaber, his daughter would be sliced down by one of his fellow Darths her body having bruises every were and looking twice its

age, covered only in the most perverted of outfits and looked as if it was more rags then any thing else. Then he would "see" himself stand and face Eleena, she would

look at him with fear, hurt, and betrayal, he would grab his lightsaber and stab her in her swollen belly. As she cried in pain and anguish he would hear a laugh so sinister

he would think it was the darkside itself given form, and it would increase in its darkness with madness now in it as the monster withdrew his blade from her and then

swung it at her neck ending her.

Putting aside his thoughts Darth Malgus slowly turned away from the grave and started to tread back to his ship, the council meeting was called not so long ago and

though he had some lea way in time since he was in republic space he shouldn't be too late, or people would start to suspect something.

Location...Eleena's grave.

As Malgus left a shadow fell upon Eleena's grave. The Shadow stood still and silent but clearly had a powerful air about it. The shadow moved for only a second to see if

Malgus had gone far enough away to do its job without interruptions coming from him. When it was sure that Malgus was far enough away it began. Not long after the

shadow moved away from the newly un-dug grave and with it the object of its masters desire. One piece had been recovered and with it a second in the works. The chess

game between the republic and empire is at a standby for now, but soon a new player will join, and with it, the universe will forever change. For the dawn of a new era is

coming, and all that is needed is the perfect time to control the board.

* * *

><p>remember to review plz.<p> 


	2. Zombie and Knowledge

Yo! next chapter in the story hope you like :)

got some emails from a few people asking why Malgus is acting so human. Well the reason for that is because if you read up on him, he was acutally quite human (for a sith), and only became a monster after he killed Eleena (he actually goes insane which is why he is so fanatical to the empire)

if i get any other questions i will answer them to the best of my abilities

talking

_whispers_

**thoughts**

Looking for a beta for this story

Disclaimer: I don't own swtor or anything in it, but all OCs are of my own sick little creation

* * *

><p>Location...Unknown medicenter<p>

"Ugh, my head hurts. And my chest feels like it was stabbed by magma." these where only a few thoughts going through the head of one Eleena Daru. Eleena was

currently, slowly, sitting up in a hospital bed with the noise of the machines around her sounding like a blow horn going off right next to her ear.

"Where am I, and what happened to Malgus, he.. he and I where talking... and... he was crying.. and then...he stabbed me.. he stabbed me when he said he loved me...

(sniff)(sniff)...why Malgus...why, what did I do wrong...If this is for saying your name in front of the others I'm sorry." Eleena now remembering the actions between her

and Malgus, wept bitterly. "But, wait I died, I know I did no one could survive a lightsaber to the heart. What is going o-" "I can answer that Miss Daru." interrupted a

masculine voice. Shocked, and instincts taking over Eleena quickly slid off to the other side of the bed away from the unknown person and desperately looking for any

thing that could be used as a weapon.

"Now, now, no need to act all jumpy. My name is Doctor Joesph Elie. You've gone through a lot in the past few days miss Daru, and are still recovering in fact. So I would

like it if you would return to laying down in the bed, and I will explain everything to you." Explain Doctor Joesph.

"Not a chance in hell bub, I don't care how nice you seem or may be I am not trusting you to get 10 feet of me. So if you want start blabbering away I don't care just don't

get any closer, for if you do I'm not some sort of defenseless pretty politician or royalty, I will kick your ass." Exclaimed Eleena.

"Hhmm. You fit the reports almost word for word with how you acted just now. Good thing, we feared you would be either a mindless zombie or have the mentality of a

child, though the latter isn't to far from the truth from what I can see. Any way you don't have to worry about anything miss Daru if we wanted you dead we would have

left you in the grave, and if we wanted to use you for information then we would have simply only kept your mind alive instead of the entire body. So please get back onto

the bed so that I can explain everything to you." sighed an exasperated Doctor.

"Find but if you do any funny business I will kill you, understand." said Eleena as she slowly moved back onto the bed never letting her eyes wonder from the "good"

Doctor.

"_A clearly violent child but anyway, _Yes, yes of course dear we only want to ensure that you are in good health. Now as I was saying, my name is Doctor Joesph Elie, and

you are currently in a secret underground base located on one of the moons orbiting Alderaan. Now, I'm sure your wondering how you got here and how you are alive

after your ordeal with one mister Veradun." answered Doctor Joesph, taking the questions out of Eleena's mouth before she could speak. But soon shock was replace wit

h anger and fear upon hearing the name that the Doctor said.

"How do you know that name, HOW! Where you at the temple when we attacked, have you been spying on us, have you..wait your with the republic aren't you, I knew it,

I shouldn't have trusted you at all! Your sweet words won't work anymore. I won't talk no matter what you do, you should have just kept me dead for your efforts will be

wasted! Screamed Eleena at Doctor Joesph, who looked at her calmly with a raise eyebrow.

"If you are done ranting now, I would like to inform you that, no I am not part of the republic, but nor am I part of the empire, no I have aligned myself, as well as my

colleges, to another faction which wishes to go against both the republic and the empire. And we know of mister Veradun's name because we have been keeping an eye

on him since his time at the sith academy on Korriban, but I digress, we are here to talk about you not about dear Veradun, now try and not interrupt again please, I have

a lot to inform you about and very little time to do it." calmly said Doctor Joesph, with a little bit of aggravation seeping into his comments.

"fine." said a reluctant Eleena, for she would play along until she had enough information about this new faction, so that when she could escape from these people she

could inform Malgus about them so that the empire could crush them before they became a threat, she was a good actor after all.

"Good. Now, ah yes, to answer the questions on how you got here and why you are alive currently. Well they are done through the will of my master. And no not a master

as like the sith or Jedi, in fact he doesn't like us calling him that but, any way, you where brought here dead by one of my masters operatives. We where informed /

ordered to bring you back to life because the master has plans for you and mister Veradun that are dire to his plans to defeat the republic and empire. Now it took us

awhile, eleven months in fact, but we where able to reanimate your body completely with little to no loss of anything. I wont go in depth about the process for we would

be here all day, just know that it was extremely difficult and that now these labs are the most advance in the entire known universe thanks to you. Now, you have been in

recovery for over five months and soon this will be the talk of the base, so you might have a few visitors from the other doctors and maby some other patients, but you

will meet my master very soon for he has been anxiously awaiting your awakening. So rest up for we want you in tip top shape for when you meet him, and if you have

any questions I will be checking up on you once every four hours. If you get bored my master has given us some books from his privet collection you could read if you

would like, they are on the end table to your left. I must go now to inform the master of the great news. Good bye Miss Daru, see you in four hours." said Doctor Joesph

as he left the room.

Eleena sighed as soon as the Doctor left. She didn't know what to think anymore. Her first instinct was as mentioned to inform Malgus about this uprising faction but, he

had killed her, what would he do if she suddenly popped up out of no where after she had been killed by him. She shivered she really shouldn't think about the kind of

stuff, after all she had heard some of the horror stories that the soldiers and crew members around had said about Malgus, and she didn't think that they were half

exaggerated as they may seem. So to take her mind off of these things she decided to read one of the books this "Master" had given her to read. She picked up the first

one on the pile which held the title _Ancient wars of Greece_.

* * *

><p>oohh a little tidbit of what is to come (no i will not be bringing earth into the war, its just not possible in my mind)<p>

and remember to review!


End file.
